


Prom Night

by moonlittides



Series: Jonsa Historical Event [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Dancing, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Jon and the Starks Are Not Related, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Prom, School Dances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlittides/pseuds/moonlittides
Summary: The night of Sansa's prom has finally arrived and her date is the very person she hoped but never expected it would be - her best friend, Jon Snow. Sansa has been in love with Jon since she first met him in math class three years ago but will she be brave enough to tell him how she really feels and does Jon feel the same way?





	Prom Night

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this months ago for the Jonsa Historical event on Tumblr. I started writing it on the train to and from work, but only just got around to finishing it. 
> 
> It's light, it's fun and it's sweet. 
> 
> Before you read, to clear up any confusion, Sansa and Jon are both British immigrants living in the U.S.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sansa primps her long red hair with her fingers, pushing it up at the roots to give her already poofy hair-do more volume. When she's satisfied with the result she sets it with half a can of hairspray and turns her attention to her make-up. She applies a thin layer of foundation to her smooth porcelain skin, a hint of pink blush to her cheeks, pink eye shadow and dramatic black eyeliner followed by five coats of mascara. Sansa regards herself in the mirror and sighs deeply, her stomach churning. The pale pink knee length dress she chose out over a year ago with her mum fits her better now that her curves and breasts have further filled it out. It showcases her incredible long legs, whilst the lace detail makes her look elegant and feminine. She has been waiting for this night for a very long time and everything needs to be perfect. She's worried that her expectations are so high that she will only be disappointed, but it is the night of her prom and she's going with the guy she's been head over heels in love with for three years - her best friend, Jon Snow.

Sansa met Jon in math class on the first day of Sophomore year. She knew the faces of her classmates well enough that a new one stuck out immediately. He was sitting at the back of the classroom all by himself, empty chairs around him whilst everyone else sat and chatted with their friends. She could scarcely see his face through the thick mass of black curls on his head and the fact that he had his chin against his chest as though he wanted to disappear from the world didn't help. Sansa sat by him and introduced herself. When she heard his English accent they immediately bonded over being fellow Brit's and Jon seemed comforted to know she was from home, even if they'd never met before and were from opposite sides of the UK. She doesn't remember exactly how they became friends after that, just that they bonded over how much they miss fish and chips, Cadbury's chocolate and custard creams, and since that day they've barely been apart.

Sansa never thought Jon would ask her to the prom and expected she'd be going with their good friend, Theon, who had had a crush on Sansa since she can remember. It wasn't particularly pleasant when Sansa had to reject Theon's invite to prom, but Jon had asked her first and even if Theon had have asked first and she'd said yes, it would've been unfair on him because deep down in her heart she wanted to go with Jon.

A light tap comes at the door and Sansa's mother, Catelyn, peers around.

"Are you all ready, my love? Oh, wow..."

Catelyn stares on at her daughter in awe of her beauty and wonders when she stopped being a little girl and became a woman.

"Sansa, you are breathtaking. Truly."

Sansa blushes. "Thanks, mum."

"Now, Jon will be here to pick you up soon so your father and I want you downstairs to take pictures with your brother."

Sansa's twin brother, Robb, was attending prom too. His date was Sansa's other best friend, Margaery. It took a while for Sansa to adjust to the idea of her brother and best friend dating, but seeing them both so happy has completely won her over.

"Oh, mum, do we have to?" Sansa whines. Despite feeling a million dollars, Sansa is far from a natural in front of the camera.

"That's what I said," Robb chimes in, peering over Catelyn's shoulder.

"Oh, stop it, you," Catelyn scalds Robb, although there's a smile on her face. "Yes we have to take pictures. This is a special occasion and we need to commemorate it. So finish up and get your arse downstairs in 5 minutes".

Having given out her orders, Catelyn exits the bedroom. Robb rolls his eyes at their mother and they both laugh.

"Let's get this over with."

When Sansa and Robb arrive downstairs their entire family have been rallied up. Her father and brothers are dressed in tuxes and her mother and sister in dresses.

"Urgh," Arya grunts, twisting the floral dress she's wearing from side to side. "Why do I have to wear this ugly thing?"

"It's not ugly, it's beautiful and it's so we can have a wonderful family photograph of us all dressed up in our finery."

Sansa rolls her eyes, but can't help but smile slightly with amusement.

"Mummy, this itches," Rickon complains, pulling at the black bow tie around his neck.

"Now, I'll have no more moaning from any of you. This is a special night for your brother and sister, and we will all enjoy this moment as a family."

Ned comes up beside Catelyn and strokes her arm supportively. "Your mother is right. This is Robb and Sansa's special night and we're all going to have a nice family photo to go above the mantel piece. Everybody get together."

A series of under-the-breath groans escape the kids as they rally around and are pulled back and forth by Catelyn as she takes a series of photos of Sansa and Robb with each of their siblings and then all of them together. When it comes to taking a photo of the entire family she recruits Brienne, their next door neighbour.

Unfortunately, Sansa and Robb don't manage to avoid a pep talk and their parents lay out the rules for the evening - no drinking, no smoking, no drugs and curfew is at 12am. Robb manages to scurry off immediately afterwards, insisting he needs to pick Margaery up and by the time the door bell sounds with Jon's arrival, Sansa's jaw is aching from having to keep her face in an unnatural smile for so many photographs. The nerves return at knowing that when her father opens the door Jon will be standing the other side. Luckily, Jon knows her family incredibly well and is pretty much a Stark in their eyes, so there's no awkward introductions or speeches from her father about how he best take care of his little girl. Ned knows Jon is a polite and respectful young man who cares for Sansa dearly and he trusts him completely.

"Good evening, Mr Stark." Sansa hears Jon's gruff voice. Her stomach somersaults.

"Jon, good to see you," Ned says. The two shake hands.

"Jon, love, you look very handsome," Catelyn says smacking her lips in approval.

Jon chuckles lightly. "Thank you, Mrs Stark."

"Sansa is a sight to behold. You're very lucky, Jon. She's going to be the most pretty girl at the prom."

"Mum!" Sansa exclaims in embarrassment stepping out from the living room into the hallway.

Jon seems frozen for a few moments as he stares at her in awe and surprise. Sansa rarely dresses up and is not particularly feminine, so she must look very different than she usually does.

"She is going to be the prettiest girl. I am very lucky."

Her parents stand aside to let Jon in and when their eyes meet its as though it's the first time. Sansa's breath catches in her throat and their eyes lock. The rest of the family disappears around them until they're the only two people in the room.

"You look..." Jon stammers trying to search for the right word that will do justice to how beautiful Sansa is. "...phenomenal."

"Thank you, Jon. You look very handsome."

Sansa swears she sees a pink flush come across Jon's cheeks as he smiles modestly. Ned clears his throat and Sansa and Jon seem to remember her parents are still in the room.

Jon turns to them. "I will escort Sansa back home after prom ends at 11."

They nod in approval. "Curfew is 12am on the dot," Ned states.

"I can assure you she'll be home safe and sound before then."

"Good lad."

"Do you have everything you need?" Jon asks Sansa.

She nods. She's had her bag packed for nearly a week now. Sansa didn't expect she would be so excited about prom, but since Jon asked her to be his date, it's all she's been able to think about.

"Shall we go then?" Jon says gesturing for the door.

Catelyn steps forward and strokes Sansa's face. "Now, you have a fun night and enjoy yourself, okay? But be safe and be polite."

"Yes, mum."

With tears in her eyes Catelyn embraces Sansa tightly. "My beautiful little girl," she whispers over Sansas shoulder, choked up.

When Catelyn manages to pry herself away Sansa walks up to Ned and plants a kiss on his cheek. Sansa can see he is too emotional to speak, because he doesn't want to taint his image as a "tough guy". Sansa thinks it's sweet.

"Oh and before I forget, this is for you," Jon says taking a corsage our from the inside pocket of his tux. "May I?"

Sansa nods and he slips it onto her wrist with ease. Sansa cannot help the idiotic grin that comes across her face. Tonight is already perfect and it's barely begun. Jon offers her his arm and Sansa links her arm through his. Together they walk to Jon's car, Sansa's parents waving them off on the doorstep and her siblings watching from the window. It's embarrassing but also makes her happier than she's ever been.

It's a mild evening with barely any breeze but Jon puts the roof of his car up knowing that Sansa doesn't want to mess up her hair which she has spent hours trying to perfect. She loves how well he knows her. There's rock music on the radio, quiet enough that they're able to make conversation easily. Sansa has been in this car beside Jon a million times, but can never recall feeling quite so nervous. She's always felt so comfortable and confident with Jon, but tonight she is a bumbling bag of nerves.

Noticing how quiet Sansa is Jon asks, "Sans, are you alright?"

"Me? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, yeah. I'm good."

Jon raises his eyebrows at her skeptically. She takes a deep breath and prepares herself for some honesty.

"I'm just a little nervous, that's all."

"Of what? Of me?" he asks, surprised.

"No, of just being with you on a-on a...date."

"Oh, that."

When Jon had asked her to prom Sansa had straight out asked him if he was asking her as friends or a date and he confirmed it was a date, which is why she's been so flustered and nervous. Although she has had a crush on Jon since she can remember, she never expected anything more to happen between them and she was perfectly happy being just friends. But knowing there's a very real possibility something more could happen terrifies her, because she doesn't know what it might change.

"There's no need for you to be nervous, it's only me. Same old Jon."

Same old Jon... If only he understood just how special and important he is to Sansa, he'd realise that statement is hardly true. She doesn't want to do risk doing anything to mess this up.

"I don't want you to be nervous. I want you to enjoy the night and have fun."

"I know and I will once we're there and the music is going and everyone's dancing."

"Good, because there's no pressure, you know. I know we agreed this was a date, but I have no expectations and nothing has to happen that you don't want to."

"I know that. I know."

He reaches for her hand whilst keeping his other on the wheel and just with a few simple words and a touch of his hand, he has eased her anxieties. They remain with their hands locked in silence for a few moments and then conversation turns to prom as they guess who will be going with who and who will be wearing what.

By the time they arrive at school, Sansa's nerves have settled and been replaced with excitement. After they've parked Jon goes to climb out and go round to the passenger side to open the door for her but she stops him.

"Wait, before we go in, I just wanted to say thank you for asking me to be your date tonight." She wants to tell Jon how lucky she feels to have him as her date because he's the kindest, funniest and most handsome guy she's ever known, but she knows it would be to corny to say that, so she settles for a mere thank you.

"Well, thank you for accepting my offer to be my date. You really do look beautiful."

"Thanks," Sansa replies, modestly.

They smile at each other - one of those Jon smiles that makes Sansas heart sing and he gets out of the car to go around and open the door for her.

Inside, the school is decorated with tacky banners, streamers and balloons. It's obviously budget, but Sansa is too distracted to notice. All that matters is she's at prom with Jon. Jon! This is what dreams are made of. There are arrows draw on paper on the walls pointing to the gymnasium (as though the students are likely to forget where it is having spent four years doing gym class in there!) and they progress slowly, chatting as they go. When they get to the gymnasium, the lights are still on but people are already mingling in small groups dressed in tuxes and dresses and there is music playing. Sansa makes sure to get a good look and finds herself surprised at how different some of her classmates look all dressed up - just as different as she must look to them.

She and Jon spot their friends at the back and Sansa's girlfriends all let out a high pitched squeal of joy. Maragery bounds right up to her and takes her in a vice like grip.

"You look freakin' amazing!"

"Thanks, you do too."

Margaery is dressed in a turquoise blue dress that perfectly accentuates her sapphire eyes. She's a true beauty. Robb is a lucky boy.

"Jon, looking hot, if I may say so," Margarey says poking Jon before giving Sansa a playful wink.

They all laugh and head over to the rest of the group - Theon, Robb, Sam, Gilly, Myrcella, Dany and Yara. They all exchange greetings, hugs and compliments and the mood is already buzzing.

"Now, lets have the best damn night of our lives!" Theon exclaims and they all hooray.

As the minutes wear on the gymnasium fills up, the lights go down and the music swells. Everybody lets their inhibitions go as they dance and laugh.

Sansa and Margaery find time for a bathroom break and burst into the ladies restroom, sweaty and giggling.

"Best night ever!" Margaery exclaims.

So far prom has been 2 hours of non-stop dancing and laughing until Sansa's sides hurt. She's on cloud nine. There's something about dancing and being lost in the music and looking around to see the faces of the people you love that is a pure and genuine happiness incomparable to anything else. It's addictive and exhilarating.

Margaery finds a gap in front of the mirror for the two of them. When Sansa sees her reflection she exclaims in horror.

"Holy crap! I look awful!"

The fresh and beautiful faces of makeup they wore earlier this evening have practically sweated off and their hairstyles have fallen out or gone frizzy. Margaery pulls her makeup bag out of her purse and starts to fix herself, Sansa does the same.

"So..." Margaery smiles bumping into Sansa. "You and Jon...?"

Sansa is already red faced from all the dancing but feels her face go hot. "What about me and Jon?"

"Have you kissed him yet?"

"What?! No of course not."

"Okay, okay, chill. I was only asking"

Sansa sighs. "To be honest I don't even know if he likes me that way."

"What are you talking about? You're his date to prom!"

"I know and he said it wasn't as friends but I don't know. I think maybe he's changed his mind or got cold feet and just wants us to stay friends. And I'm okay with that. Maybe it's for the best anyway."

"Girl, you're crazy! Have you seen the way he looks at you?"

Sansa rolls her eyes.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes at me. I'm serious! I've dated enough people to see when someone's in love."

"In love?" Sansa chokes out. "You think Jon is...in love with me?" She gulps down the huge lump that's suddenly formed in her throat.

"Yes and you're in love with him."

"I am?"

Maragery laughs. "Jeez, you're so out of touch with yourself. Come here." Margaery starts primping and preening Sansa. "Just go back out there, have fun and take control. Stop holding back and being scared. You might not get another chance like this."

"But what if—?"

"No! No, "what if". You need to stop being scared and go for what you want. You've wanted Jon since the second you laid eyes on him that day in math class. If you don't take this opportunity and make the most of it you'll regret it and be left asking that what if question for the rest of your life."

Sansa sighs. Margaery holds her shoulders and looks her square in the eye. "Okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay, good. Now let's get our party back on." They join hands and Margaery leads them out of the crowded bathroom back into the sports hall.

The smell of sweat, cologne and floral perfume hangs in the air and momentarily chokes Sansa, but when she sees Jon across the room sitting on a bench, he immediately gets to his feet, his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He walks towards her and reaches out his hand. She takes it and thinks on what Margaery told her - she needs to put her fears and reservations aside.

"I was beginning to think you ran out on me," he shouts loud enough to be heard over the music.

Sansa laughs. "I'd never do that to you."

He laces his fingers with hers. Sansa has held hands with Jon many times before but never the way couples hold hands. It makes Sansa giddy and as they make their way back to their friends Sansa feels she's walking on air.

The evening passes by as Sansa and Jon dance the night away. Sansa and Jon are both introverted by nature but get completely lost in the music and buzzing atmosphere. Live bands play a selection of music from Bowie to MJ, Duran Duran to Eurythmics, Blondie to Human League, and despite there being a lack of rock 'n roll, which is more to Sansa and Jon's tastes, they thoroughly enjoy themselves. Sansa never thought she'd be sad to leave high school, she only expected to be relieved but as she looks around at the red, glistening, laughing faces of her friends she feels a pang of sadness overcome her. What if this is the last time they're all together like this? It never really crossed her mind before. She always assumed they'd all stay in touch and that was a given but the reality seems to catch up to her. They're all going to different colleges scattered around the country and they're going to make new friends and forget all about each other. Sansa pushes the unwelcome thought away determined to enjoy the evening.

When the live bands have finished a disco takes over and as the night wears on people begin to scatter around on the tables, their feet sore from hours of endless dancing. Sansa notices a few groups on the dance floor that managed to smuggle in alcohol and they're drunkenly shouting and being rowdy. Some of them are escorted out by teachers and moments later the music comes to a halt as the principal takes the stage.

"Hello, class of '84! Firstly, I want to congratulate you all on what has been an incredible year at Round-oak High! You should all be proud of everything you have accomplished. I'm sure many of you have heard from your parents and grandparents alike that your school years are the best of your life and we hope you will leave here today with more than an education or a diploma, but with happy memories, enriching experiences and lifelong friends."

Sansa takes Jon's hand in hers and squeezes it tight. He squeezes her hand in return and gives her a reassuring and dashing smile that makes Sansa go weak at the knees.

"I have no doubt that every single one of you will go on to have bright and happy futures. Tonight is a celebration of your hard work and dedication to your studies and although this is the end of a chapter of your lives, we hope to see you again in the future and remain in touch with you as you go forward. On a final note, I'd like to thank the amazing staffing team as well as you for making tonight possible and keeping our school great. Congratulations to all of you and here's to the class of '84!"

There's an eruption of applause and cheers of, "Class of '84" and Sansa cannot stop the tears that roll down her cheeks as she wonders what will become of her and Jon and all of their friends now that school has ended. She knows how it goes - friends make vows to stay in touch and be friends forever - but people's lives go in different directions and they grow apart. Although Sansa is fond of all her friends, she thinks she could handle growing apart from them with time, except Jon. When she thinks of her life without Jon in it, it tears her heart into shreds.

The principal leaves the stage, the music resumes and everyone goes back to their conversations and dancing, happier and more energetic than before, their spirits having risen due to the principal's powerful speech. Unfortunately, Sansa cannot find it within herself to join in. Ashamed of her tears and not wanting to ruin everybody else's happy mood, she slips through the crowd and heads for the exit. Outside, the air is crisp and cool and Sansa takes a deep breathe in an attempt to compose herself.

"Sansa?" Jon's voice calls from behind her.

Sansa abruptly attempts to wipe the tears from her face, but the moment she turns round and sees Jon's face she begins to cry again.

"Sans...what is it? What's wrong?" Jon asks, concerned.

She turns her back on him, embarrassed of her tears. "Nothing. It's silly."

He walks in front of her and takes her hand in his. "You know you can tell me anything."

His eyes are sincere and heartfelt, and Sansa knows she can confide in him, just as she always has in the past.

"Hearing what the principal said...it made it real. High school's over. It's finished. And I... It scares me," Sansa sniffles.

"It scares me too. It scares all of us," Jon reassures her. "None of us know what's gonna happen next. I know there's this expectation that by the time we graduate we're supposed to have everything figured out, but there's still college. We've got lots more fun to have yet."

"That's not what I'm scared of. I'm scared of-of-of losing you."

The words hang in the air between them for a few moments and Sansa's insecurities overtake her, as she jumps to defend her words. "And I know it's stupid, I know it doesn't make sense but I can't help-"

"Sans, you could never lose me." His voice is firm as he locks his eyes on her.

"You say that now but we're going to different colleges. You'll meet new people, get a new best friend and we'll write and call at first, but then we'll be too busy and miss the calls, then it'll be a call a week and then a month, and before you know it I'll be old news. Just some girl you used to be friends with."

Jon laughs and Sansa is beyond offended that he has the audacity to laugh at her pouring her heart out to him.

"You really have no clue, do you? You're not just some girl I'm friends with, you're so much more than that." He reaches his hand up to stroke a couple of stray tendrils of hair from her face and Sansa melts into his touch, her eyes falling closed. When she opens them, he's leaning into her, his eyes still on hers. She cannot breathe, her heart is pounding in her chest. Oh, my God, Oh, my God, Oh, my God. Jon is going to kiss her!

Their lips are only mere inches apart when Robb's voice hollers their names. "There you are. What the bloody hell are you doing out here? You're missing all of the fun."

He seems completely oblivious to the intimate moment he has just interrupted and slams Jon on the back. "Come on, man. Get your funk on."

Margaery appears at the door and joins them. Unlike Robb who is completely oblivious, Margaery senses that they interrupted a moment between Jon and Sansa and she mouths a discreet apology to Sansa, when Jon and Robb's attentions are elsewhere. Sansa accepts that the moment has passed and returns inside, determined to salvage what remains of the night. After all, she's only going to get one prom in her life. She needs to make the most of it.

When they re-enter the gymnasium a wave of heat wafts in Sansa's face, the smell of body odour filling her nose, along with a the vague smell of alcohol, peppermint and a selection of colognes and perfumes. The music is still pumping and Sansa embraces it once more, swaying in time to the beat. Sansa loves music, she always has. She loves how listening to one song can completely transform her mood, how her every care and worry in the world can completely disappear for those few minutes when she is swept away by the music. Most of all she loves being in a crowd at a gig when thousands of strangers come together in one moment and regardless of any differences that may separate them, when they're singing along to the words they become one. There's no feeling like it.

When Cyndi Lauper's 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' comes on, there's an eruption of girlish screams around the room. Even the boys join in as the girls dance wildly and sing along to the song. As time passes Sansa's lingering melancholy and anxieties are forgotten - for the most part. It's nearly impossible to be sad or afraid when you're surrounded by the laughing faces of your best friend and you're all sharing this one moment that they will remember forever. Sansa has never been as present as she is now. It's freeing and exhilarating.

The music is interrupted for a final time to announce that the final song will be up next and the head of year gives out her final congratulations. Before she has even finished speaking, Sansa notices the entire crowd shift as groups of friends separate and couples come together. Robb takes Margaery's hand; Sam and Gilly embrace; Theon and Myrcella tentatively come together and Dany and Yara gravitate to each other, aware of judging eyes that may be upon them. Sansa freezes. She senses Jon's eyes on her, but she's too nervous to move. When she finally looks to her side, Jon meets her eyes and smiles at her reassuringly.

"Would you-?", Jon's voice is so quiet Sansa can barely hear him. He clears his throat and tries again. "Would you like to dance?"

Sansa's heart sings, she wants to jump up and down and scream, "Yes, yes, yes!" and tell him this is everything she has dreamed of for years, but she gives him a bashful smile and a nod. He stretches out his hand and she takes it. She's never danced before, at least not like this and she's so nervous she feels she's going to pass out. Jon pulls her into him close just as Spandau Ballet's True begins to play and her heart is beating so hard that she's worried Jon will feel it against his chest.

Jon places his hand on Sansa's back and keeps hold of her other hand. Sansa knows Jon better than she knows herself, but to be standing so closely to him and looking deep into his eyes, makes her feel unbelievably self-conscious. Jon leads as they begin to gently sway to the music and Sansa tries her best not to be too much in her own head and let the music take her once again.

Her head is bowed and when she looks up at Jon through her lashes, his intense gaze is fixed on her. He leans in and says in her ear, "Have I told you how beautiful you look?"

His breath tickles her ear and she feels herself flush red all over again. Sansa didn't particularly think of herself as shy or the type that embarrasses easily before tonight, but Jon seems to evoke something in her that no one else has before. He has a profound effect on her that makes her feel utterly terrified yet excited and safe all at once. As the song continues, Sansa's eyes survey the room. Every couple in the room is completely lost in one another and in their own bubble. Sansa looks up to Jon. He's so handsome that each time she looks at him she feels she's melting into a puddle. She realises how lucky she is to have him as her partner tonight. Her heart could burst with pride. When she looks back to Jon she notices his eyes wander down to her lips and she steels herself, knowing what is about to happen. She's not sure if she's ready, but she knows she wants it. He leans in until their noses are touching and she can practically feel his lips against hers, but once again, the moment passes when the song fades and ends, and eruptions of cheers come from around them.

Sansa thinks she sees disappointment on Jon's face, but it's so fleeting she wonders if she's imagined it. Once again her doubts return and Sansa wonders if she is being naive and foolish to actually think Jon wants to be more than friends. And even if he does, it's not meant to be. They've had their time and it didn't happen. Sansa isn't sure whether she's ever particularly believed in fate, but if it does exist, it's clear that their fate doesn't lie with each other.

After prom officially ends and the school closes, Sansa, Jon and their friends head over to the wreck for one last hurrah. It really is the end of an era and they are all determined to make it a real celebration. Although Sansa enjoys the first hour, she finds that she wants to return home and have some time with her thoughts. Jon, as though reading her mind announces that he best be getting back before curfew and offers to drive Sansa home. She quickly accepts, eager to have some more quality time with Jon before the night ends and hopeful that maybe they will finally be able to share the kiss they've missed out on twice this evening.

The drive home is much too short and all too soon they're pulling up outside Sansa's house. She wishes she didn't have to leave him, but has gotten used to the feeling of melancholy that arises whenever it comes to saying goodbye to him. It doesn't matter that she knows she will see him tomorrow, she still loathes to part from him.

Sansa unbuckles her seat belt. "Thank you for lift."

"Well thank you for agreeing to be my date tonight."

"It was my pleasure."

They both smile.

"I wouldn't have wanted to be with anyone else," Jon says.

"Me either."

"And about earlier... There was something I wanted to do. I mean, I wasn't sure if I should, but I..." Jon fumbles over his words and then seems to summon courage from deep inside as he gives up on words and leans towards Sansa.

He takes his hand and sweeps the stray tendrils of hair from her face, just as he did earlier, and just when she is about to taste his lips, Sansa hears her father's voice calling her name. She pulls away from Jon as fast as possible and turns to see her parents stood on the doorstep awaiting her return.

"Bloody hell," Sansa mutters, under her breath through gritted teeth.

Jon laughs in amusement. "I guess there's something to be desired about my timing, huh?"

"Yeah."

They both laugh. Jon plants a soft brief kiss on her cheek.

"Good night, Sansa."

"Good night, Jon."

With that, Sansa leaves the car and starts up the path towards her parents. She turns and waves to Jon as he drives off and feels deflated, as though the perfect end to the perfect night has been stolen from her.

"How was it, love?" Catelyn asks as Sansa reaches the door.

"Good."

"Good to see that Jon brought you back home safe and on time. I like that lad."

"Of course, dad."

The three enter the house and Sansa perches herself on the sofa to share the details with her parents, despite wanting to go to her bedroom.

"Where's your brother?"

"He's still out with the others."

"Glad to see at least one of our children keeps to the curfew we set them," Ned comments.

Sansa whizzes through the events of the night and gulps down the cup of tea her mom makes for her, then quickly dimisses herself upstairs claiming she's exhausted. When Sansa gets to her bedroom she perches herself on the stool in front of her dresser. She looks very different to how she did earlier this evening. Her makeup is smudged, her hair is a frizzy mess and she's far from glamorous, but a huge grin comes across her face. She let's out a girlish giggle and falls back onto her mattress. She can't believe she's actually been to prom with Jon! And she nearly kissed him too.

She pulls the dress off and puts on an oversized nightie. Next she pulls the clips from her hair and wipes the makeup from her face before going to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face. As much as she enjoyed being glamorous for one night, nothing can beat the relief and comfort of being in her comfy pyjamas with her hair loose about her shoulders. Sansa takes her diary out from the drawer in her nightstand and writes today's date. It's the way she ends most of her evening's and tonight is a particularly special night that she longs to reflect on. Just as she's about to put pen to paper, she's distracted by a light tapping noise. At first she dismisses it as being one of her siblings shuffling about in their bedroom's, but it gets louder. She climbs out of bed to investigate and realises it's coming from her window. Reluctantly, she pulls back the curtain and lets out a light gasp when a stone hits the window pane. She peers down to see Jon standing in the back garden. Her heart skips a beat.

Oh, my God, what is he doing here? she thinks, in a panic. She lets the curtain fall closed and frantically begins brushing her hair in an attempt to smooth it out. She shoves her diary back into the drawer. When she looks down, she remembers that she's in her The Muppets nightgown that her parents bought her for Christmas last year, forgetting that she was nearly eighteen and no longer their little girl. Jon is her best friend and usually she wouldn't care what she looks like in front of him, but suddenly she's so aware of how awful she looks. However, she knows she can't ignore him so in a fluster, she pulls back the curtain again and opens her window to speak to him.

"Finally," he breathes. "I've been here for like 10 minutes."

"What are you doing here?" Sansa asks, in a hushed tone so her parents don't overhear her.

"I wanted to see you and got the idea from some chick flick my sister was watching the other night."

"What idea?"

"To climb up through your window."

"What?" Sansa spits. "That's mental."

"Yeah." He grins, a cheeky glint in his eyes. "So can I come in?"

Sansa turns to look over her shoulder. Part of her wants to turn Jon away because she doesn't want to risk anybody catching him in her room and she doesn't want him to see her looking like this, but the other bigger part of her is desperate to say yes.

"Yeah."

Jon nods. "I'll be right up."

Sansa watches as Jon clumsily scrambles up the trellis attached to the back of the house with ivy and flowers entwined through it. Sansa cannot stifle her giggles. Eventually he makes it to her window and with a helping hand from Sansa, safely lands in her bedroom with a rather large thud.

"Who was that?" Catelyn shouts up the stairs. "Are you all okay?"

"It was me, mum!" Sansa shouts back. "Sorry, I just- I dropped my book."

Her mother says nothing more and Sansa and Jon burst out into laughter. She forgets all about what she's wearing and what she looks like because, no matter what, when Jon looks at her, he looks at her like she's the most beautiful girl in the world. And when he's looking at her like that, she truly believes it.

"I'm glad you made it up here alive," Sansa says, still smiling. "What were you thinking, you bloody idiot?" She slaps him lightly, but is secretly thrilled he's here.

They go over to sit on her bed. "I was thinking that I wanted to see you."

"I wanted to see you too," Sansa admits.

"I kept thinking about tonight and how amazing it was, but I couldn't sleep until I did one last thing."

Although Sansa already knows what he's speaking about, she pretends she doesn't as she asks, "What?"

He smiles softly at her, reaches out to stroke her face tenderly and leans in painfully slowly. This time there is no one to interrupt them, no one to break this most perfect moment. It's just the two of them. His lips brush against hers lightly and Sansa feels every nerve ending in her body explode. The kiss is tentative and short, but sweet and glorious.

"I've been wanting to do that all night," Jon says.

"Me too," Sansa breathes.

"Can I-Can I kiss you again?"

Sansa could burst with joy. "Yes, Jon."

This time their kiss is braver, more assured. His lips are firmer against hers and Sansa gets lost in it. She shifts closer to him and he wraps his arms about her, pulling her into him. She's never kissed anybody before, at least not like this, and although she's terrified even as it's happening her body seems to instinctively know what to do. Their lips move together in perfect rhythm and when Sansa feels the hotness of his tongue against hers, it causes a second explosion inside her.

"Whoa," Sansa gasps, as they slowly break apart, their heads leaning against each other.

"Tell me about it," Jon says, a wide smile on his face.

"So I-I guess you do want to be more than friends?" Sansa asks.

Jon bursts out laughing. "Of course I do. I told you I invited you to prom as my date."

"I know, but I thought maybe you meant as a friend date."

He strokes her hair back from her face and shakes his head, a fond smile on his face. "You really are clueless, aren't you?"

"I wish you'd stop saying that," she sulks.

"I'm in love with you, Sansa. I think I probably have been since the moment I saw you."

"Really?" Sansa asks, choked up and unable to believe Jon could really feel the same way about her as she feels about him.

"Really."

Sansa wraps her arm around his neck and kisses him again. "I can't believe this is really happening."

"Me either."

"I've never been this happy," Sansa admits, honestly, unable to contain the unbelievably huge toothy grin on her face. "I love you." They come together again in a breathless kiss.

Suddenly, Sansa hears footsteps out in the hall. "Quick, get down!" she whispers, pushing Jon down the side of her bed out of sight just as her mother opens the door.

"Is everything okay? I thought I heard laughing," Catelyn says, eyebrows arched in suspicion.

"Laughing?" Sansa shakes her head. "Not me. Maybe it came from Bran and Rickon's room."

Catelyn sighs. "They best not still be awake at this time. I'll check on them. Goodnight, love."

"Goodnight."

With that Catelyn closes the door.

Jon lets out a chuckle and Sansa slaps him. "Shush, she'll hear you again."

"Sorry, sorry."

Sansa beams at him. "I wish you could stay."

"Me too, but I'm already breaking all the rules just by being here. Your dad would kill me if he knew."

Sansa tries to stifle a giggle at the concern on Jon's face. "I'll see you tomorrow though?"

"You bet. I'll pick you up first thing."

"Where are we going?"

"On our first official date."

A grin from ear to ear spreads across Sansa's face. He plants one final peck on her lips and heads for the window.

"Jon... You know, you could just stay here."

"Didn't we already establish that your dad will kill me if he finds out I'm here."

"He doesn't have to know. You could wake up early tomorrow morning and sneak out. It's Sunday so everyone will sleep in late."

Jon ponders it for a few moments. "What about Arya?"

"She's staying over at a friend's tonight. She won't be back until tomorrow afternoon. But you-you don't have to stay if you don't want to. I just thought-"

"I'd love to."

"Great."

"But I'm sleeping on the floor."

"I'd expect nothing less," Sansa smiles, knowing Jon well enough to know that he's a respectful gentleman.

Jon returns to the bed and they lie side by side, talking quietly into the night. Somehow deep down inside Sansa knows that she has found her true love and soul mate in Jon. She has spent her entire life looking up to her parents and aspiring to have a love like theirs, to find her own childhood sweetheart, but she never expected it would truly happen. As Jon holds her close against his chest as they continue to talk, she realises that her fears of losing him were silly. She could never lose Jon, because he is part of her and he always will be.


End file.
